blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race for the Golden Treasure/Gallery/3
The Pirate Bighorns/Yo ho, vortex! S3E16 Pegwheel's ship parks.png S3E16 AJ "Good news, crew".png S3E16 AJ shows the map again.png S3E16 The green emerald key is somewhere here.png S3E16 Pegwheel "We best get looking for it".png S3E16 Blaze looks through the spyglass.png S3E16 Spyglass view of parrots.png|Nothing here, just some parrots. S3E16 Spyglass view with clam showing green emerald key.png|And there’s a clam with...wait, look! S3E16 Spyglass view of green emerald key.png|The key! There it is! S3E16 Spyglass view of ship blocking the key.png S3E16 Spyglass view of bighorn sail.png S3E16 Spyglass view of yellow Pirate Bighorn.png S3E16 Yellow and Green Pirate Bighorns coming forward.png S3E16 Pegwheel "Those be...".png S3E16 Pirate Bighorns close-up.png S3E16 Yellow Pirate Bighorn bumps Pegwheel's ship.png S3E16 Pirates tossed around.png S3E16 Green Pirate Bighorn bumps Pegwheel's ship.png S3E16 Blaze, AJ and Pegwheel tossed around.png S3E16 AJ "These Pirate Bighorns keep bumping our boat".png S3E16 Pegwheel "Bumping boats be their favorite thing".png S3E16 Captain Bighorn bumps Pegwheel's ship.png S3E16 Ship bumped away.png S3E16 Blaze, AJ and Pegwheel appailed.png S3E16 Pirate Bighorns blocking the last key.png S3E16 Pegwheel "Woe is me!".png S3E16 Pegwheel cries.png S3E16 Blaze cheering Pegwheel up.png S3E16 Blaze "We need...".png S3E16 Blaze "...a vortex cannon!".png S3E16 AJ reminding about vortexes.png S3E16 Another vortex diagram.png S3E16 Diagram of air vortex.png S3E16 Air vortex hitting bighorn ship.png S3E16 Blaze ready to transform.png S3E16 Transformation interface.png S3E16 First part needed.png S3E16 Stretchy membrane materializes.png S3E16 Second part needed.png S3E16 Barrel materializes.png S3E16 Vortex cannon transformation complete.png S3E16 Blaze transforming.png S3E16 Blaze the vortex cannon.png S3E16 Green pirate sees yellow Pirate Bighorn.png S3E16 Yellow Pirate Bighorn approaching Pegwheel's ship.png S3E16 Help aim the vortex cannon.png S3E16 We can't aim here.png S3E16 AJ tells Pegwheel to turn the ship.png S3E16 Pegwheel follows the request.png S3E16 Now the vortex will hit the ship.png S3E16 AJ pulls the stretchy membrane.png S3E16 Air vortex launched.png S3E16 Vortex flying toward the ship.png S3E16 Yellow Pirate Bighorn sent away.png S3E16 Blaze and AJ cheer.png S3E16 Blue pirate sees green Pirate Bighorn.png S3E16 Blaze sees green Pirate Bighorn.png S3E16 Green Pirate Bighorn approaching Pegwheel's ship.png S3E16 The ship will be hit.png S3E16 AJ readying another vortex.png S3E16 Second vortex launched.png S3E16 Vortex approaches the second ship.png S3E16 Green Pirate Bighorn sent away.png S3E16 Pegwheel "Thar she blows!".png S3E16 One more to get past.png S3E16 Pegwheel mentioning the last Pirate Bighorn.png S3E16 Captain Bighorn spotted.png S3E16 Captain Bighorn laughing.png S3E16 Captain Bighorn's parrot mimics his laughter.png S3E16 This position won't work.png S3E16 Captain Bighorn's mocking laughter.png S3E16 Parrot imitating Captain Bighorn.png S3E16 AJ tells Pegwheel to turn the ship again.png S3E16 Pegwheel turning the wheel.png S3E16 Not here either.png S3E16 Pegwheel ready to turn the ship back.png S3E16 Now it will hit the ship.png S3E16 Blaze launches one last vortex.png S3E16 Vortex heading for Captain Bighorn.png S3E16 Captain Bighorn "Uh-oh!".png S3E16 Parrot "Uh-oh!".png S3E16 Captain Bighorn sent away.png S3E16 Blaze "So long, Captain Bighorn!".png S3E16 Let's get the last key.png S3E16 Pegwheel swings and gets the key.png S3E16 Blaze and AJ cheer for Pegwheel.png S3E16 Pegwheel singing "We found all three".png S3E16 Pegwheel and pirates sing "The emerald key".png S3E16 We have all three keys.png S3E16 Golden treasure chest on map.png The stolen keys S3E16 Blue pirate sees an island.png S3E16 Spyglass view of island.png S3E16 Spyglass view of golden treasure chest.png S3E16 Pegwheel with the keys.png S3E16 Fishing line hooking the keys.png S3E16 Pegwheel sees the keys are gone.png S3E16 Crusher took the keys.png S3E16 Crusher "That treasure is all mine, now!".png S3E16 Crusher can't get the treasure.png S3E16 Our ship needs Blazing Speed.png S3E16 Blaze's Blazing Speed engine.png S3E16 Ship infused with Blazing Speed.png S3E16 Pirates see Blazing Speed infuse the ship.png S3E16 Ship glowing.png S3E16 Give our pirate ship Blazing Speed.png S3E16 Ship glowing red.png S3E16 Ship unleashes Blazing Speed.png S3E16 Pirates enjoying Blazing Speed.png S3E16 Pegwheel enjoying Blazing Speed.png S3E16 Ship catching up to Crusher.png S3E16 Crusher "I have the keys!".png S3E16 Blaze gets the keys back from Crusher.png S3E16 Crusher shocked that the keys are gone.png S3E16 Crusher slipping on Pickle's puddles.png S3E16 Pickle sees Crusher fall off the ship.png S3E16 Crusher lands on an island.png S3E16 Crusher "This wasn't such a bad place to land".png S3E16 Crusher surrounded by tickling octopuses.png S3E16 Crusher dismayed once again.png S3E16 Crusher tickled all over.png Unlocking the chest S3E16 Ship sailing to the island.png S3E16 Ship passing rocks.png S3E16 Golden treasure chest close-up.png S3E16 Ship parks at the island.png S3E16 Everyone jumps off the ship.png S3E16 Everyone gathers around the golden treasure chest.png S3E16 Blaze gets out the keys.png S3E16 AJ and Pegwheel take their keys.png S3E16 Pegwheel approaches the golden treasure chest.png S3E16 Pegwheel with the blue sapphire key.png S3E16 Pegwheel turns the blue lock.png S3E16 Blue lock lighting up.png S3E16 AJ with the red ruby key.png S3E16 Red lock lighting up.png S3E16 Blaze with the green emerald key.png S3E16 Blaze turns the green lock.png S3E16 Green lock lighting up.png S3E16 Golden treasure chest opens.png S3E16 Everyone ready to see the treasure.png S3E16 Golden treasure chest reveals golden balloons.png S3E16 Blaze, AJ and Pegwheel see the golden balloons.png S3E16 There's more.png S3E16 Golden instruments come out of the chest.png S3E16 Golden pirate hats come out of the chest.png S3E16 Pegwheel tries on a golden pirate hat.png S3E16 Pirates try on golden pirate hats.png S3E16 AJ "Hats, music, and balloons".png S3E16 Blaze "I don't believe it".png S3E16 Blaze "A pirate party!".png S3E16 Everyone excited for the pirate party.png S3E16 Two pirates hear the pirate party announcement.png S3E16 Two other pirates fighting with a mop.png S3E16 Two other pirates hear about the pirate party.png S3E16 Pirate monkey in a tree.png S3E16 Monkey and pirates head for the pirate party.png Epilogue: A pirate party S3E16 Pegwheel welcoming the party guests.png S3E16 Pirate party starts.png S3E16 Golden instruments playing a song.png S3E16 Pirates enjoy the golden instruments.png S3E16 AJ doing a pirate dance.png S3E16 Monkey and pirates play limbo.png S3E16 Pirate party right side.png S3E16 Pirate party left side.png S3E16 Pirates dancing.png S3E16 Pegwheel "This is the best treasure ever".png S3E16 Blaze "A great treasure for a great pirate crew!".png S3E16 Blaze, AJ and Pegwheel high tire.png S3E16 Fireworks.png To return to the Race for the Golden Treasure episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries